thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenagers of the Corn
Teenagers of the Corn is the 15th episode of Beyond Belief and the 63rd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Joe Cocker - John DiMaggio *Nightmares the Clown - James Urbaniak *Adult Evan - James Urbaniak *Adult Townspeople - Mark Gagliardi, Annie Savage, Autumn Reeser *Mr. Pepler - Craig Cackowski *Spooky Narrator - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars *Evan - Jason Ritter *Phil - Simon Helberg Plot "Joe Cocker" sings With A Little Help from My Friends and an adult Evan narrates teenaged Evan's life as it presently is in Maize County. Teenage Evan talks to Mr. Pepler, who is afraid of him, and adult Evan says that ever since all the kids in the county ended up in the cornfield one night, all the adults in town are terrified of the teenagers. That night all of the kids' hair had turned bright white, their eyes had gone pale blue and they acquired ungodly powers. Mr. Pepler begins to bleed, and soon dies painfully. Teenage Evan swears it wasn't him that caused Mr. Pepler's death. Frank and Sadie Doyle arrive in Maize county, looking for a liquor stand that sells corn whiskey, as they on a world tour of liquor drinking. Evan immediately develops a crush on Sadie. They notice Mr. Pepler, still bleeding from all his orifices. Several other adults walk by, also bleeding and in agony, then disappear suddenly. Evan insists that none of these occurrences were his fault to Frank and Sadie. Evan tells them about the strange powers that he and all of the other kids possess. Frank and Sadie attempt to talk to Evan, but do not come to an understanding. When a schoolbus crashes nearby, Phil emerges from the bus and says he's the one that killed all the adults in the county. Phil and Evan fight, and the voice in Evan's head stops narrating and attempts interact with Evan. The voice tells Evan to kill Phil. Evan and Phil fight with their powers, but Evan wins, killing Phil. The adult Evan narrator and voice urging Evan to kill reveals himself as Nightmares the Clown. As usual, Sadie finds Nightmares hilarious. Nightmares explains that he could only return after he gave all the children in the county powers and all of the children used the powers. Now he can manifest in physical form again. (The rules are arbitrary, but they are what they are.) Nightmares threatens to eat Frank and Sadie. Frank suggests that Evan uses his powers to bring everyone back to life. The energy used in bringing everyone back to life drains Nightmares of his life force, and he shrinks to teensy size. Frank stomps on Nightmares, killing him again. The children of Maize county return to normal, including losing their powers, and as a thank you for bringing everyone back to life the townspeople give Frank and Sadie their corn whiskey. Quotable Lines Evan: Ever since the kids of maize county ended up in that cornfield, the adults acted strange. Like they were scared of a bunch of kids. Kids whose hair had gone stark white and whose eyes had turned bright blue. But why would anyone be scared of a bunch of vacant-staring, pale children? Was it because of their ungodly powers? ... It probably was. ---- Frank: Ah. Now it is as clear as day. Sadie: Yes. A very foggy day. Viewed through filthy windows, by closed eyes. ---- Sadie: Ah. Evil and creepy. Just like most teenagers. ---- Sadie: Hold it right there! You two nearly turned this into a body switching episode! This is not a body switching episode and I forbid it! ---- Sadie: A bogety-man with floppety-shoes. ---- Sadie: As you approach, be careful of banana peels, for you will find them slippery. Nightmares the Clown: There are no banana peels! Sadie: There are no banana peels - famous last clown words. Notes *This episode is a spoof of both The Wonder Years and Children of the Corn. *Clink count: 1 Continuity This is the 14th episode of Beyond Belief and the 63rd Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach, and the next episode is War of Two Worlds - From Russia With Cake. The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is #59 Romanian Holiday, and the next episode is #68 Nuns the Word. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on November 5, 2011 and released on March 19, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:November 2011 segments